


"Keep looking"

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Stora - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Cora are all looking for a missing part to their puzzle, Stile and Isaac had the job of looking over the map, but come up with nothing, luckily Cora and Lydia have a good set of eyes, when they come to help. Cora and Stiles get on each others nerves, Isaac notices them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Keep looking"

Stiles and Isaac were looking over the map again for the third time, neither of them could see anything.  
Scott,Allison,Lydia and Cora all walked in. Stiles looked up at them, mainly at Cora, he remembered when they were looking at another   
map this one time and she put her hand on-top of his, even thinking about it made him blush a little.  
"Find anything?" Allison asked, as she walked over to them.  
"Uh, not really" Isaac said, he was still looking over the map that was laying out on-top of the table.  
Everyone followed her and looked at the map as-well, Cora stood across the table from Stiles, he tried not to stare at her.  
Lydia pointed out something in the first couple minutes, but it didn't really follow the a pattern, a little bit after that Scott had a small idea with what   
Lydia pointed out, So Scott,Lydia and Allison when to go check it out, leaving Stiles,Cora and Isaac to look over the map more.  
Isaac noticed Cora and Stiles kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking, making Isaac smirk.  
"I don’t see anything" Stiles mumbled, he was getting annoyed with looking at the map for so long.  
"Keep looking" Cora said, her voice was dry and annoyed as well.  
"Yea, Yea." Stiles said under his breathe. Isaac grinned again.  
A couple more minutes pasted.  
Stiles slapped the table, and walked away, sliding his hands through his hair.  
Cora rolled her eyes at him, she kept looking, she thought she saw a connection but she wasn't sure.   
"Hey, Look" She pointed it out anyways, a little train-crossing that sorta matched the pattern.  
Stiles walked over to them, he saw the pattern now.  
"That might just be it" Isaac said, he rolled up the map.  
Stiles grabbed his keys and they all walked out of the vet room, they all got in Stiles’ jeep.   
Isaac dialed Allison to tell them they found a small lead.  
Isaac was in the back seat, while Cora was in the passenger seat, Stiles was driving.  
Isaac handed Cora the map, so she could tell Stiles where to go, mainly where to turn.  
She opened it up, it was almost covering the whole dash, kinda blocking Stiles’ view.  
"I can’t see" He punched the map out of the way.  
Cora rolled her eyes. Isaac was in the back seat just watching them.  
"Turn here" Cora randomly said, not giving Stiles enough time to act.  
"You have to tell me a couple miles ahead before a turn.." Stiles growled, he pulled into a dirt road drive way and turned around.  
"You have plenty of time to turn." Cora growled back.  
Stiles turned on the road she told him to before.  
Isaac was still on the phone with Allison, but he was talking quite so Cora and Stiles could keep bickering at each other.  
"Turn left" Cora shouted, as she lowed the map onto her lap.  
Stiles saw the turn this time, he slowed down but ran off the road a little but with the turn, but at-least he made it.  
"Isaac, have they found anything?" Stiles looked back in the mirror at him.  
He nodded, “Yea, but not much.”  
"Well, Do we still go to the train-crossing?" Cora asked.  
"Yes, we are still going" Stiles said, he was still annoyed that he didn't see it the pattern before.  
"Turn right" Cora said, she rolled down her window, so she could see a little better, It was pretty dark out already but light enough to see a little.  
Stiles turned on the side road that lead to the Rail-road crossing, the map started to get in his way again so he pushed it away again, causing Cora to get more annoyed.  
"Okay, we are at the crossing. We are going to go look around. Let us know if you find anything else" Stiles hear Isaac say, then he hung up the phone. "They didn't find much of anything, what they did find would lead us here" he told them.  
"Okay, grab the flashlights" Stiles told him, he parked and turned off the jeep but leaving on the headlights, so they had a bit more light.  
They all got out of the jeep and walked around, Stiles and Cora were looking at the old building, while Isaac looked at the tracks.  
"Stiles, I swear to god, if you don’t stop blinding me with your damn flashlight, I will rip out your throat with my teeth." Cora growled.  
His face was filled with horror, he quickly moved the flashlight away from her face.  
Isaac joined them,”Nothing by the tracks.”  
"There’s nothing here." Stiles said, he turned off his flashlight and walked towards the jeep, Cora and Isaac followed.  
"We need to look at the map again." Stiles said.  
Cora took the map out of her pocket and placed it on the hood of the jeep, she turned her flash light on and looked over the map once again.  
"I’m going to look around more" Isaac said, he didn't want to look at the map anymore, plus he wanted to make them be alone together, he totally shipped them.  
Stiles and Cora just looked at the map, no words had been said, they both were annoyed.  
"What about here?" Cora pointed out, a little farm house close to the railroads.  
"We can go look."   
Stiles said, he hated he kept missing the trails of the pattern.  
"Isaac" Stiles called, he walked over to the building.  
Isaac was on the phone again, “Yea?” he said when he saw Stiles.  
"We are leaving."   
Stiles walked back over to Cora.  
They both stood against the Jeep waiting for Isaac to join them, there hands were slightly touching, the were facing the building.   
They were both blushing a little bit, but they tried to hide it from each other but either of them moved.  
Isaac walked over to him, he saw that there hands were touching a little bit.   
"You guys need a minute?" He asked with a smirk.  
"What?" They both said at the same time, and moved way from each other.  
"Allison said they found more, we are meeting them back at Deaton’s." He added.  
"We found a other lead though?" Cora said, she pointed at the map, her and Stiles were a cross from each other, they were both looking at each other.  
"Oh bloody hell, just kiss each other already" Isaac said, then added,  
"They said to meet them" Isaac said, he jumped in the back seat of the Jeep.   
Stiles and Cora got in both trying not to make eye contact, making the ride back more awkward.  
They got to Deaton’s vet place, Isaac went right in, leaving Stiles and Cora alone.  
"You need to get better at giving directions" Stiles said.  
"Oh, is that so?" Cora asked, her voice was sharp.  
"Yes, actually."   
Stiles said, they were face to face.  
"You need to get better at patterns"  
Cora said, they were about maybe 2-3 ” apart.  
"You need to stop being so mean" Stiles said, moving a little closer.  
"You need to stop being an idiot. Cora said.  
"You don’t know everything, you don’t know me. so stop acting like you do" Stiles said.  
They were both shouting.  
"You need to stop trying to save everyone, you know why cause you can’t, you are just a stupid boy, who thinks hes batman, but you know something, YOU AREN'T" Cora shouted back at him.  
They were even closer.  
"YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE NOTHING CAN HURT YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A HALE AND A FANCY ASS WEREWOLF, DOESN'T MEAN SOMETHING CAN’T HAPPEN." Cora grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, Stiles followed shortly after, they both pulled away after a minute or so.  
"Okay." Stiles said.  
"Okay" Cora repeated.


End file.
